The invention relates firstly to a control means comprising an electronic control unit having a bus connection, electronic circuitry and at least one electrical output, the electrical output being provided with a first connection means exhibiting first electrical plug contact means and first mechanical attachment means, such first connection means serving for making electrical contact and at the same time for mechanical attachment of a connect component, such connect component possessing a second connection means cooperating in a detachable manner with the first connection means, such connection means having second electrical plug contact means and second mechanical attachment means.
Furthermore, the invention relates to an electrically activated valve, which more particularly is designed to be employed in connection with such a control means.
A control means of this type is for instance described in the Internet text entitled xe2x80x9cKompaktmodule K45, digitalxe2x80x9d 1999. The control means comprises a control unit termed a compact module, which possesses a bus connection, electronic circuitry and furthermore at least one or more electrical outputs. The electrical outputs are provided with first connection means, which permit the connection of connect components, with which a connection with an electrically controlled device, as for example a relay, may be produced. In this case a plug-like connect component is connected with the electrical outputs, and is connected with the aid of a cable with the device to be driven. The electrical plug contact means provided on the respective electrical output possess plug contact elements arranged in a quicunx array, whose connection is selected to be in accordance with the respective control purpose. Normally, the electronic control means is supplied with signals by the intermediary of a field bus, which are interpreted in integrated electronic circuitry and switched to the associated outputs present.
The known control means is a product specifically designed for driving electrical components. In addition to purely electrical control purposes the automation sector is however also dominated as well by combined electro-fluidic and, in this respect, more especially electro-pneumatic control requirements. In such cases so far special purpose control means have regularly been utilized, which have both an electronic control unit and also a plurality of valves arranged in a row like a battery, the valves being attached to a fluid distribution board and simultaneously being connected via electrical plug contact means, which are independent from the attachment means, with the electronic control unit. In this respect the plug contact means are designed in accordance with the purposes dictated by the valves. Such a control means is disclosed in the European patent publication 0 629 783 B1 for example.
In addition the control means of the said European patent publication 0 629 783 B1 comprises a plurality of electrical outputs, which are employed for driving electrical components, as for example in the form of valve drives. Their use is however limited to the connection of electrical lines, which lead to externally placed valve drives. However, when the valves are designed as a component of the control means, the making of electrical contact usually involves the use of plug contact means present in accordance with the specific valves present. In the field of automation technology however hybrid systems may be required which make it necessary to provide machines and plant, which is principally on an electrical basis, with fluid power components to a certain extent, as for instance in the form of drives operated by fluid power. However, their use then leads to a need for a certain number of valves in addition so that it is necessary to supplement control means designed using the above mentioned compact modules with control means of the type described in the said European patent publication 0 629 783 B1. But this involves relatively high costs.
One object of the invention is accordingly to provide a control means, which makes it possible for users and designers of principally electrical and electronic systems to include fluid power valves in their control technology. A further aim is to propose an electrically actuated valve which is more especially suitable for use in conjunction with electronic control units.
The first aim noted is advantageously achieved in the invention using a control means of the type initially mentioned, in the case of which the connect component is directly constituted by an electrically actuated valve, which is exclusively electrically contacted and mechanically mounted with the aid of the mutually cooperating connection means.
The second aim named is achieved with the use of an electrically actuated valve, which possesses a second connecting means provided for direct connection with a first electrical output, provided with a first electrical connection means, of an electronic control unit, the second connection means exhibiting second electrical plug contact means, which cooperate in the condition connected with the electrical output with first electrical plug contact means of the first connection means, said electrical plug contact means provided on the valve being so designed that same render possible a direct electrical contact with the first electrical plug contact means of the control means, which control means possesses plug contact means arranged in a guincunx array.
Furthermore, the said second mentioned aim is also alternatively achieved by means of an electrically actuated valve in which all the electrical plug contact means serving for making electrical contact and the mechanical attachment means serving for mechanically fixing in place are collected together in a single, common connection means.
The control means in accordance with the invention renders possible a direct connection of a valve serving for the control of fluid power flows with the electrical output of the electronic control unit. Since the connection means hereby cooperating together not only provide for the making of electrical contact, but also at the same time provide mechanical attachment, it is possible for a commercially available electronic control unit (comparable with those of the initially mentioned type) to be provided with a valve without alterations in architecture. It is merely necessary to change the electrical connections of the electrical plug contact means present to suit needs, something which is possible without any trouble at all and may for instance be performed using the electronic circuitry already present.
Electrical outputs of electrical control units are frequently provided with electrical plug contact means, whose plug contact elements are distributed like in quicunx. In such plug contact array is more particularly as dictated by the said German industrial standard DIN EN 60947-5-2 and is commonly employed. By providing the valve to be controlled at the connection means with electrical plug contact means which render possible a direct electrical contacting with the above noted electrical plug contact means of the electronic control unit, it is possible to produce, without using any intermediate plug or intermediately connected connecting cable, a compact, space-saving subassembly-like combination between an electronic control unit and at least one valve to be driven.
Advantageous further developments of the invention will appear from the claims.
The second connection means provided on the valve is preferably located on an electrically actuated valve drive, which assumes the function of a carrier for the valve means, to be actuated by it, of the valve. The entire valve is consequently exclusively connected electrically and mechanically by way of the valve drive or, respectively, the second connection means, which is provided thereon and is more particularly integrated in the valve drive, electrically and mechanically with the control unit.
If the valve has an elongated shape, placement of the second connection means is recommended on an end side of the valve. Consequently in its mounted state the valve is installed with its longitudinal axis perpendicular to the principal extent of the control unit, something which renders possible optimum use of the base face of the electronic control unit.
The electrical plug contact means cooperating with one another are preferably designed in the form of plugs and sockets or sleeves. Preferably, the socket is located on the electronic control unit, whereas the plug is arranged on the valve.
In order to drive an associated load the valve is best provided only with fluid duct connections for the connection of fluid ducts leading to other equipment so that customized arrangements of the fluid ducts are possible. It is preferred for all fluid duct connections to be provided on the side, which faces away from the second connection means, of the valve so that no space is required for outgoing fluid ducts to the side of the valve.
The control unit may comprise a plurality of electrical outputs, which are completely or partially fitted with valves. It is more especially possible to also provide a mixed or hybrid fitting on the one hand with valves and on the other hand with plug-like connect components, which lead by way of connected electrical cables to other electrical or electronic components. The control means may moreover also be equipped with electrical inputs in order to feed any desired signals to it, as for example sensor signals.
Further advantageous developments and convenient forms of the invention will be understood from the following detailed descriptive disclosure of one embodiment thereof in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.